PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad
Waddle Squad is the 10th and penultimate mission of the PSA missions. At the beginning of the mission, Gary says that the Golden Puffle was found, and you are assigned leader of a team, where you, Jet Pack Guy and Rookie must keep a "Golden Puffle" safe. Rookie accidentally informs Herbert about the location of the Golden Puffle - at the Night Club - and Herbert tries to steal it. Your task, as an agent, is to prevent the Golden Puffle from being stolen. Description Mission Select "The PSA needs you for a special team. Can you work well with others?" Mission Description "You have been requested to join a special team of agents for an important secret mission. G and the other agents will meet you in the HQ." Walkthrough #Pick up the solar panel box which is near Rookie. Talk to G, then Herbert will appear on all the HQ Screens. Rookie then tells Herbert about the Golden Puffle in the Night Club. The Director will come on another monitor and explain what is going on. #Go to the Beach and you will see Jet Pack Guy – he tells you that he has run out of fuel. Go to the Lighthouse and click the Cream Soda barrel. Waddle back to the Beach, then talk to Jet Pack Guy and give him the barrel of Cream Soda. He tells you that you need to sort out the cream soda for him, follow this: ##Pour the 8 beaker in the 5 beaker ##Pour the 5 beaker in the 3 beaker ##Pour the 3 beaker in the 8 beaker ##Pour the 5 beaker in the 3 beaker ##Pour the 8 beaker in the 5 beaker ##Pour the 5 beaker in the 3 beaker ##Pour the 3 beaker in the 8 beaker #After that, go to the Dock and talk to the green penguin next to the boat. Ask him for some rope. #Go to the Gift Shop. Talk to the green penguin behind the counter – take the table, box, and pile of clothes and put them outside if you wish. But you don't have to unless you want the extra award. #Talk to Rookie inside the Gift Shop – take the solar panel and put it by the wires of the magnet. Connect them together. #Waddle to the Night Club and you will see the cage trap. Put the rope on the machine with the lever – then click it. The machine will not work – use your wrench from your Spy Phone to open the hatch. Then fix the gears. #Go to the Town. Jet Pack Guy will call you telling that Herbert is spotted at the Dock. Go to the Dock – you will see Klutzy with a "fake" Herbert. He runs away. #Rookie will call you saying that Herbert is at the Night Club – go there. You will see Herbert grabbing the Golden Puffle. Whilst he is laughing, pull the lever so the cage will fall on him. He will lift the cage up and the magnet comes through the wall. Herbert is trying to catch the puffle. Whilst he is doing that, put all the Night Club lights facing towards the Solar Panel – this will make the cage get stuck to the magnet. (You can also do this by taking a jet pack from Jet Pack Guy and attaching it to the overturned cage.) Herbert is trapped. G shows up, and Rookie, without thinking, gives Herbert his Spy Phone, which Herbert uses to escape. Rookie is then excused to the HQ, and even though Herbert got away, you will be rewarded with a medal, and if you organized the table, box, and clothes outside, an Employee Award. Congratulations! You completed Mission 10, claim your medal and reward! In Herbert's Revenge Walkthrough The mission is the same as the online version, except for: *Rory appears at the Dock. If you talk to him, you can help him. You can then play a bonus round of the Jackhammer game. *After helping the Gift Shop Manager with advertising a sale, he tells you the door to the vault is broken. Have Flare weld the hinge, and use your wrench to fix the vault wheel. Inside is a Snake Token. Trivia *A reference to Indiana Jones' Raiders of the Lost Ark is made when Herbert swaps the Golden Puffle for a Can of Worms. *Although it is impossible to leave the Night Club once Herbert appears, there is an unused sprite variation for Rookie and the Electromagnet 3000 after it crashes through the walls. *If you talk to Rookie before talking to Gary at the beginning of the Herbert's Revenge version of this mission, you have the option to ask Rookie who he is, referencing the fact he has not appeared in the other PSA missions you've played, as neither Case of the Missing Coins nor Clockwork Repairs are playable in Herbert's Revenge. Gallery Sneak Peeks sneakpeekmission.png Rooms Mission 8 Beach.png|Beach Mission 10 Dock.png|Dock Mission 10 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Mission 10 HQ.png|HQ Mission 10 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Mission 10 Night Club.png|Night Club Mission 10 Night Club trap.png|Night Club with trap set Mission 8 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Mission 10 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Mission 10 Town.png|Town Other Stampbook Polaroid Missions 2.png|Herbert hacking into the PSA computers Names in other languages SWF Mission *PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad Rooms *Beach *Dock *Gift Shop *HQ *Lighthouse *Night Club *Ski Village *Sport Shop *Town Minigames *Soldering *Gear Box